the_39_clues_mbersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wσℓƒgιяℓ/My Entertaining Trip: Freestyle Rap!
< Blog One | | Blog Two > So on the plane to Korea, I was bored and made this little rap. It's totally random and kind of...weird...and violent...anyway, have a good time laughing at it. It's freestyled, so it was made up on the spot and unedited :D I'm aware there is no Argo 2. I basically blurted out whatever was on my mind. I'm here on the plane there are people everywhere Some are sleeping some are snoring some are fixing their hair Some are watching movies like the Bourne Legacy But it sucked I just liked the trilogy Now I'm bored to death I have nothing to do So I'll go watch Argo or maybe Argo 2 But that got boring so instead I'm watching People with suits people wearing boots This guy with socks Socks on his cock his gun, aim at his head Shoot boom now he's dead That's what rappers do they think they so cool But that's what people do when they have mental issues The guy beside me who looks like Jones Soda He on his laptop watching Game of Thrones Maybe it's downloaded illegally No one really cares they just say teehee That's Higa's line so I might be fined But that'll still be fine because it feels really fine I can teehee for life I can teehee no lie Buy his merchandise and you can teehee all the time Got a water bottle in my hand Expires April 25th twenty one five Enviroclear spring water is good for your eyes The bottle's real small and the cap is real tall Maybe it's not enviroclear after all The guy behind me he keeps kicking my feet But I kick back and this thing is on repeat Maybe he's annoyed now but I'll never be defeated, ow He must be really pissed but I'll never retreat It's almost six pm Toronto almost seven am Koreo I don't get the time zones Really losing sleep, I know and I really have to go No not really it just rhymed so I said it You read it I typed it whatever comes into my mind it Yeah that's what you see it's what I know so He might sell coke, he might be dope and Nicki says nope He's not, Air Canada has a TV Channel What's there, it's pretty boring, yeah My sister's playing Subway Surf and we just got new missions The game is kinda cool and she loves it like a Christian I'm Christian, so is Christian This flight has a lot of emissions So now we're going up to the city in love We just need a co-pilot like Kristina Maria There's Laza Morgan one more just Corneille Temple Run 2 has to keep her streak aleive Justin Bieber is stepping through the door Asking people all around the world Maybe he said never one times too many cause now nobody knows the amount of money he Owns, oh, but he counts it by the glasses Nicki Minaj says no it's the glasses not his glasses LMFAO knows that we're talking 'bout the shots, shots The doctor gives shots, the Doctor gets shot Doctor who me, yes you He's getting shots, giving shots, getting shot You can't shoot him what about his fangirls Right now Rustin Hieber has more fangirls But maybe all he's got are his fanboys And maybe one direction are his fanboys But nobody knows 'cause they're getting at the shots, shots Live while they're young turn it up it's really hot, hot But there's one thing they knew, one fifth direction knew Because July 3rd when we see the new blue...Smurfs Blue Smurfs blue burbs blueberry berry burbs The cat is back and out of the bag, back Don't step on the crack and hear it crack Don't go on the streets doing crack, no... So yeah :P To find out more about one fifth direction... Category:Blog posts